Joining the gang
by Burnbee
Summary: Garcia, an Animatronic Wolf of my design, joins the Freddy Fazbear gang, it gets a little rocky when she meets Foxy. Bonnie is there to be a protecting brother to her though. Chica x Bonnie, Toy Chica x Toy Bonnie, Foxy x OC. rated for language and gore.
1. Chapter 1

she wondered the halls and looked around. she was new and getting a look around. she didn't have her own act yet. she jumped when she heard screams.  
"h-huh?" she ask softly. she trembled and kept walking. she found a place called Pirate Cove and walked in, looking around. she heard a growl. she quickly turned and started to quiver.  
"what do ye think yer doin' in me cove?" a voice growled.  
"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn-" she tried. he roared at her and she screamed, tearing up. "I-I'm sorry!" she cried. her ears drooped and she ran off. he growled.  
"stupid newbie's." he growled. "no one comes into Foxy's Cove." Foxy smirked. she scrambled into someone else. she fell and trembled looking up. the figure knelt down worriedly, from the shadow she thought it was a rabbit.  
"are you ok?" he ask softly. she trembled at him. "shhh don't be afraid. you must be new here. my name is Bonnie. who are you?" Bonnie ask softly. she trembled.  
"Ga-Gar-Garcia." Garcia managed. Bonnie seemed to smile and reached out a hand.  
"would you like some help up Garcia?" Bonnie ask. Garcia nodded and took his hand. another figure wakled up.  
"hey Bonnie, who is this?" she ask.  
"this is Garcia. she's new and I think, she just had a run in with our local fox." Bonnie replied. the figure walked closer.  
"hi! I'm Chica. don't worry about Foxy, he'll get used to you." Chica smiled. Garcia realized she was shorter then both of them and her ears drooped. "come on. I'll show you around." Chica said. she nodded and looked back nervously at Pirate Cove. two eye's glared at her from the curtain and she took cover behind Chica, whimpering, her tail wrapping around her waist. Bonnie glared at the eye's.  
"be nice Foxy!" Bonnie shouted. the fox growled.  
"I'll be nice when they stop tryin' to replace us!" Foxy growled. she trembled.  
"I-I'm not here to replace a-anyone." Garcia said softly. Chica led her away and Bonnie stormed over to Foxy.  
"are ye sure about this one? the last one Frazbear brought in nearly killed us." Foxy growled looking at the body of Mangle.  
"she's so little. give her a chance. scaring her isn't helping." Bonnie replied. he huffed. Toy Bonnie walked in with Toy Chica hanging on his arm.  
"hey we met the new girl she seemed shaken." T. Bonnie said.  
"and pretty! did you see her eye's?" T. Chica ask.  
"yeah, Garcia ran into Foxy. the jerk scared her so bad, I thought she was gonna soil herself." Bonnie said glaring at Foxy.  
"she had no right to be in me cove!" Foxy growled. he was guarded. the last person he'd let in, had betrayed his trust, now he didn't trust anyone. Garcia trembled as they walked down the halls. a little boy, with a bunch of ballons ran up to them.  
"hi!" he smiled. he saw her trembling and held out a balloon. "want a balloon?" he ask. she smiled slightly and took it.  
"th-thanks." she said. he nodded.  
"I'm Balloon Boy, they call me BB though." BB smiled.  
"i'm Garcia." Garcia replied. he smiled at her.  
"if your ever unhappy or scared come to me. balloons make everything better." BB said. she giggled.  
"ok." Garcia smiled. she was taller than him, but not by much. she went to Chica's chest. they would make her taller if they liked her here.  
"thanks BB. see you later." Chica smiled. the child waived and took off. "he was part of the last bunch, just like Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica." Chica smiled. Garcia nodded.  
"th-the guy in the cove-" Garcia started.  
"Foxy." Chica corrected.  
"sorry. Foxy, wha-what did he mean by the last one tried to kill you?" Garcia ask. Chica sighed.  
"back in '82 we got a bunch of new animatronics." Chica started. "Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, BB, Toy Freddy, and a replacement for Foxy who got dismantled by kids daily" Chica said. "about six years later they just left him apart, changing him to The Mangle and left him for kids to try and put together. we noticed he was strange, but Foxy thought it was nice to have someone to share his Cove with. we didn't want to ruin it for him so we kept quiet... then The Mangle started going crazy. he bit into a kids brain and ate his frontle lobe, then tried to kill us all, so... Foxy killed him. it was the worst thing anyone us had ever seen. Foxy murdered his best friend. he hasn't trusted anyone since. nobody goes inside the Cove and he barley comes out anymore." Chica explained. the wolf looked shocked.  
"n-no wonder he was so mean." Garcia said softly. Chica nodded.  
"don't take it personally and don't hold it against him too much." Chica said. Garcia nodded. she jumped when she heard a scream and Chica laughed.  
"wh-whats that?" Garcia ask shaking.  
"the Freddy's. together they are the troublesome duo." Chica laughed. "Mike, the guy who guards us, know's we wont hurt him, but we get bored so we like to scare him and play pranks." Chica replied. she giggled. "the Freddy's are the worst, mainly when they're together." Chica said. she led Garcia to the office and he was hanging upside down by his feet from the ceiling.  
"Freddy's!" Mike shouted. he looked at them. "oh hello you must be the new one Mr. Frazbear told me about. I'm Mike." Mike smiled. Garcia walked closer looking confused.  
"why are you... gooey?" Garcia ask, poking at a slimey substance.  
"Toy Freddy covered me in pizza sauce." Mike replied. Garcia nodded. "hey, can you two get me down?" Mike ask. they nodded. Garcia, like a monkey, climbed the wall and over to where the rope was. Chica stayd below ready to catch the guard when he fell.  
"ready?" Garcia ask. both nodded and she cut the rope. Chica caught him quickly and Garcia jumped, flipping and landing on her feet.  
"show that to Foxy and I bet he'd be all over you." Chica giggled. I blushed slightly and so did she and Mike. "not like that!" Chica cried laughing. we all enjoyed the laugh as Chica put Mike down.  
"so I hear you've met Foxy. was he out?" Mike ask. Garcia shook her head.  
"no. he was in the Cove." Garcia replied. Mike winced.  
"are you ok? he gets a little violent when people enter Pirates Cove." Mike ask. Garcia nodded.  
"he just scared me." Garcia replied.  
"well, take it easy and have a good night." Mike said. the girls nodded and left.  
"so Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica are they...?" Garcia ask.  
"an item, as humans say." Chica ask. Garcia nodded. "yup. same with me and Bonnie." Chica smiled. "BonBon and I have been together for almost five years." Chica smiled.  
"awe." Garcia smiled. "thats so sweet." Garcia adds. Chica smiled and finished the tour.  
"and this is where you'll be sleeping." Chica smiled, showing her an empty storage room with a bed.  
"thanks." Garcia smiled. Chica nods.  
"wanna help me prank Foxy?" Chica ask.  
"well I guess he does deserve it ok." Garcia replied. they set up a prank, it would cover Foxy in paint. they got in positon and the moment the paint dumped on Foxy, they laughed. Foxy growls and tackled them, but Chica got away laughing. Garcia trembled beneath him, tearing up slightly.  
"what the hell are you doing here?!" Foxy screamed. Garcia scrambled back.  
"I-I'm sorry. i-it's was Chica's idea!" Garica whimpered. he growled again and stepped closer, she trembled. "Fo-Foxy I-I swear!" Garcia cried. he picked her up and threw he out of the cove as hard as he could. she hit the wall on the other side of the room and slumped there trembling and crying. Chica, by this time, had noticed her missing and came running in with Bonnie, but they were too late. Garcia screamed in fear when they touched her and she got up, still sobbing, and ran for her room. Bonnie stormed up to Foxy.  
"you had no right to hurt her!" Bonnie shouted.  
"I didn't! I gave her a little scare!" Foxy laughed.  
"she was trembling and sobbing Foxy! obviously you did something!" Bonnie shouted. Garcia locked herself in her room and sobbed. she curled up on the bed and trembled. she jumped at a knock.  
"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean too." Garcia whimpered.  
"what? hello? newbie? are you in there?" a new voice called. she sniffled and opened the door. there stood two bears, looking at her worriedly as she trembled and cried.  
"hey are you ok?" T. Freddy ask. she continued to tremble and Freddy rubbed her back soothingly.  
"alright now, calm down and tell us what happend." Freddy said softly. she nodded and sniffled and told them her story.  
"th-then he thr-threw me into a wall." Garcia sniffled. "i-it hurt." Garcia added.  
"easy there newbie, don't get sick." T. Freddy said.  
"Gar-Garcia." Garcia sniffled.  
"huh?" T. Freddy ask.  
"y-you two ke-keep calling me ne-newbie. m-my name is Garcia." Garcia replied.  
"well, I'm Freddy and this is T. Freddy." Freddy said.  
"most guys around here just call me Fred." T. Freddy said. she nodded and trembled.  
"why don't you spend tonight in the office with Mike, we won't pull any more pranks on him tonight." Freddy offered. Garcia nodded again and before she could get up Freddy picked her up. he carried her into the office. "do you mind if she stays here for the night?" Freddy ask. Mike shook his head.  
"mind if I ask why?" Mike ask.  
"Fo-Foxy." Garcia said softly. Mike nodded.  
"sure come on. I can always use some company in here." Mike smiled. Garcia nods and curls up like a real WOlf in the corner of the room. Foxy sat in his cove and sighed. he hadn't actually meant to hurt her, he just got so angry sometimes. he liked to see people afraid of him sometimes but watching her quiver in fear, made him angry. he eput his head in his hands. it had been her fault after all, he'd warned her to stay out of his Cove, but she entered! then she blamed it all on Chica! he growled, Chica was like a little sister to him and no one blamed things on his little sister. Mike looked at Garcia as she lay curled up in the corner.  
"you don't have to stay in here if you don't want. you can wonder around." Mike said. she shook her head. "something wrong?" Mike ask. she nods.  
"I-I'm worried about ho-how I'm supposed to tell Foxy, I-I have to work with him in th-the Cove..." Garcia said softly. "i-if they like me here they'll make me taller, give me pirate clothes, and an accent." Garcia added. Mike stared.  
"you have to work with him if the people here like you?" Mike ask. she nodded. "don't tell him. wait untill we see if they keep you first. then let him find out when they upgrade him to welcome you as well." Mike replied. she nodded.  
"o-ok." Garcia said. Mike looked at her and then back down at the screens.  
"what the hell?" Mike ask. he quickly slammed both doors and locked them.  
"wh-whats wrong?" Garcia trembled.  
"Foxy's out. when he's out and angry I lock the doors. he accidently broke my leg once." Mike said. he turned the camera's on and searched for the Fox. "where are you, you little blood sucker?" Mike grumbled. he searched all the camera's and frowned. he turned the camera on outside the door and nodded. "there you are." Mike smirked. he was walking past the door angerly, punching the wall here and there as he went, he was pissed. Bonnie followed behind him to make sure he didn't hurt anyone or break anything. he stopped and waived at the camera.  
"sorry Mike." Bonnie said. Mike nodded, knowing he couldn't see it and the Bunny walked after Foxy. Garcia stayed curled up.  
"he likes to roam the halls and punch things, he doesn't want to break anything in Pirate's Cove." Mike explained. he reopened the doors, knowing he wouldn't be back this way untill he wasn't angry anymore. about three abouts later Foxy peaked his head in and looked at Mike.  
"sorry about that. some brat got into my Cove and pissed me off." Foxy said groughly. Garcia stayed still, other than her ears drooping at the insult. "she cried like a little baby. I hope they get rid of her. anyway sorry again." Foxy added and he left. Garcia silently got up and left for her room again. Mike watched her go, feeling guilty for not standing up for her. Bonnie, having still been watching Foxy and saw her leave shook his head and went after Foxy. he pinned him to the wall.  
"your an ass you know that? I know you know that Garcia was in that room. I know you do. that was just mean. I hope you know you've crushed her. I hope your happy." Bonnie said and dropped Foxy, walking away. Foxy stood there. he hadn't seen her in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"oops." Foxy muttered. he sighed. "mother of Frazbear, now I have to fix that." Foxy growled. he stormed off in the direction of her room and knocked. "open the door. I know yer there." Foxy sighed. he got no answer, but the door swung open and she punched him hard in the face.  
"piss off asshole!" Garcia screamed. she slammed the door shut and locked it. Foxy fell to the floor, shocked, and holding his wounded jaw. he should have expected that but he couldn't help the shock. he growled and stood back up pounded on the door. it flew open again and he managed to duck from the first punch, but got hit again with third. he shook off the dizzyness and managed to catch the door and keep it open.  
"listen here brat-" Foxy tried, but was punched in the face again.  
"no you listen here _Fox_ I will work here. just because I work here doesn't mean I have to like or talk to you. you want to be a bully? good for you, bully someone who will let you, I took it at first because I heard your story but you had no right I don't care if you were betrayed!" Garcia exclaimed. he backed into a wall with his jaw dropped as she kept going. "and if you think that just because someone betrayed you that means you can treat everyone like cosmic rust, well I'm here to tell you that you can't!" Garcia shouted, poking him in the chest hard. the others were watching on the camera's with Mike and they were all shocked. "I will not take it, I will not stand for it, and I will tear you apart! you stupid piece of junk pile!" Garcia screamed. she punched him again, knocking him to the ground, turned, and slammed her door shut behind her. everything was silent for a minute before Chica nodded.  
"well it's about time that jerk got his titanium alloy plating handed to him." Chica smirked. they watched Foxy yell at her through the door and storm off. she stuck her hand out and flipped him off then pulled back in. Chcia went to her and found her leaving her room. she looked angry, but she smiled when she saw Chica. she waived and they fist bumped. "girl that was awesome! everyone of us was watching in the security room!" Chica exclaimed. Garcia looked confused and looked around for a second, spotting a camera not too far away, she rolled her eye's and waived at it. Foxy growled as he paced. why hadn't he hit her back? why hadn't he done something? he thought a moment and groaned. something moved and he jerked around. he was suddenly grabed from behind. he let out a yell but fell unconscious. Garcia froze looking confused. "whats wrong?" Chica ask.  
"I-I heard something. sounded like a shout for help... coming from the Cove?" Garcia ask softly. Chica instantly went for Foxy. Garcia followed. he was trembling and covered in oil. his eye's were squeezed closed tightly. Chica looked worried.  
"hurry! get him down!" Chica exclaimed. Garcia looked confused but managed to up and untie him. he fell into Chica's arms and onto the floor. he whimpered and continued to tremble.  
"whats wrong with him?" Garcia ask. Chica ignored her and held Foxy.  
"go find Freddy and tell him that 'she' is back." Chica ordered. Garcia looked confused but took off for Freddy.  
"Freddy! Freddy!" Garcia shouted. she ran into Bonnie.  
"whats the problem?" Bonnie ask softly.  
"Ch-Chica told me to find Freddy!" Garcia panted. Bonnie looked worried and led her to Freddy.  
"hey Boss." Bonnie said walking into the security room. Freddy and Mike looked up from their chess game.  
"yes?" Freddy ask. Garcia panted a moment.  
"Ch-Chica se-sent me to fi-find you." Garcia said. after a moment she caught her breath. "she said to tell you that 'she' is back." Garcia said confused. the temperature in the room suddenly drooped. "wh-what? did I saw something wrong?" Garcia ask.  
"where? where's Chica?" Freddy ask worriedly standing.  
"wi-with Foxy. h-he was tied up to the ceiling by his feet." Garcia replied. the teperature seemed to drop even more.  
"where?!" Freddy growled. Garcia jumped.  
"i-in the Co-Cove!" Garcia exclaimed. Freddy and Bonnie took off running. Mike looked worried and began to tell her the story.  
"and since that day, he's been terrified of heights." Mike said. "and there's only one person who would use it against him, The Mangle." Mike added. something scratched and Mike froze up. Garcia scooped him up and carried him protectively to the Cove. Freddy growled storming out of the Pirates Cove.  
"she's gone." Freddy growled.  
"wh-who? the Mangle? but I thought Foxy tore her up?" Garcia ask.  
"her battery must have had more power." Freddy said. Garcia looked worried.  
"is he ok?" Garcia ask. Freddy nodded.  
"he's just a little shaken. I assume Mike explained his fear of heights." Freddy said with a nod. Garcia nodded.  
"yeah." Garcia replied.  
"hey can you put me down?" Mike ask. Garcia shook her head.  
"if that things out there it's not safe for you to be-" Garcia cut herself off with a scream, dropping Mike as she was tied to the support beams on the ceiling upside down. "oh... when I get down from here Mangle your dead!" Garcia screamed. a crazied laugh and the figure took off. Garcia sighs and looks down at Freddy. "go on! go after it!" Garcia exclaimed. Freddy shook his head.  
"I can't just leave Mike here!" Freddy exclaimed.  
"I'll keep my eye's on him go now!" Garcia replied. Freddy sighed and went after Mangle. the three walked out of Pirates Cove, Foxy being supported slightly by Bonnie, as Chica wasn't strong enough to support his weight.  
"hey where's Garcia?" Chica ask. Mike pointed up.  
"hi guys." Garcia called down sheepishly. they all looked up.  
"hows it hanging?" Bonnie ask. Garcia glared at him.  
"Mangle got you too huh?" Chica ask. Garcia nodded.  
"yeah." Garcia said. "I dont suppose any of you know how I can get down?" Garcia ask. they all shook their heads and Garcia sighed. "thats just great." Garcia mumbled. she suddenly yelps and looks back down. "m-move the table's out from under me! quickly!" Garcia exclaims. they quickly moved the table just as the rope broke. Mike, not seeing the rope break, was standing close. Foxy launched himself at Mike and managed to get them both out of the way in time for Garcia to come crashing down. Garcia layd still and Foxy smacked his head on the wall, but made sure to cover Mike, so he wouldn't get hurt.  
"oww." Foxy mumbled sitting up and rubbing his head. "are ye ok Mike?" Foxy ask.  
"yeah, are you Foxy?" Mike ask standing. Foxy nodded.  
"jus' a bump." Foxy mumbled. they walked over and all four stared down at the motionless body of Garcia.  
"d-do you think she's...?" Chica trailed. Mike shook his head.  
"I don't know..." Bonnie said. Foxy knelt down beside her and let out one of his famous screams. Garcia jerked awake.  
"ouch. wh-what happend? oh, please tell me no one kissed me." Garcia said. they laughed and Foxy stood.  
"good job Foxy!" Mike smiled. Garcia raised an eye brow at Foxy and took the hand Bonnie offered. she groaned softly as she was pulled to her feet.  
"you knocked yourself out when you fell. I figured it works for Mike, might work for you too." Foxy muttered crossing his arms over his chest. he was very protective of Mike, mostly because he was one of the only humans that trusted him. Garcia held her head and nearly fell over.  
"when Iget my hands on that thing it's as good as scrapped." Garcia mumbled, dusting herself off.  
"she." Chica said. Garcia blinked.  
"huh?" Garcia ask.  
"The Mangle, was a replacement for me. they thought I was too scary, so they replaced me with the bitch." Foxy replied. Garcia looks cofused.  
"wait. wait. wait." Garcia said. "your telling me, that mess of parts didn't always look like that?" Garcia ask shocked. they nodded.  
"she used to be me friend, then she betrayed us all." Foxy growled, his tail flicked with anger.  
"hey get off!" Freddy shouted.  
"Freddy!" Chica cried. Garcia picked up Mike.  
"I can walk you know..." Mike said.  
"your too tiny to be running around." Garcia said.  
"look whose talking." Mike mumbled. she growled at him.  
"I will throw you." Garcia growled. Mike nodded and kept silent as they ran to Freddy's aid. he stood there growling, one of his eye's missing and his hat gone. the mess of parts, known as the Mangle, had his hat and was smirking. Garcia put Mike down and snuck into the shadows, since she was newer her parts made no noises as she stalked her prey. she paced back and forth behind her waiting for a signal from Freddy. he tapped his fingers on his leg counting slowly down from five. the second his finger hit one, she was on Mangle's back, growling.  
"get off!" Mangle shouted and growled thrashing. Garcia ,barley missing getting bit by her second pair of jaws, grabed the second head and ripped it off, wires and all. she yelpped when it bit her anyway while it leaked oil everywhere.  
"ouch! he-hey get off! fucking mutt lemme go!" Garcia shouted flinging it around. she smashed it into a wall and held her sparking wrist tightly, but it flopped limply. she frowned and moved her arm, her hand flopped limply. "fan-diddly-fucking-tastic." Garcia mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Garcia look out!" Chica exclaimed. Garcia turned in time to see The Mangle jumping at her, she braced against the wall and jumped at Mangle. she grabed at a random part of her while they were in the air, and flung her the best she could towards Freddy. Freddy pulled back a fist and punched her. the Mangle fell. she got back up and flung Garcia, who flew into Foxy and knocked them both over. he groaned and shoved her off.  
"great thanks Foxy, shove me into a wall, while I'm trying to save all our asses." Garcia huffed getting to her feet.  
"sorry not me fault ye were crushin' me." Foxy muttered. The Mangle seemed to smirk at them.  
"uh-oh, lovers quarrel." Mangle smirked. Garcia actually looked like she'd throw up for a minute there.  
"how dare you say something so vial! thats disgusting! hell he's disgusting! and an ass! and a jerk! and a fucktard! and-" Garcia was cut off.  
"I think you've made your point." Foxy growled. Garcia punched him.  
"piss off asshole." Garcia said. Mangle chuckled at them and Garcia gave her a glare that could melt steel. "and you bitch are on my last nerve. my. _last_. nerve. I have no patients for prissy little pussywillows who get all up in my face and act like they own the world, because you know what? you don't ok? you don't own the fucking world. hell you don't even own a tiny space in this fucking place! and if you think I'm just going to let this go on with my tail between my legs your wrong!" Garcia shouted punching Mangle out. Mangle fell over unconscious. "stupid cock sucking, vagina humping, bitch." Garcia mumbled. she noticed she was being stared at and glared. "well, what the hell are you looking at?!" Garcia hissed. everyone quickly looked away from her with a simple 'nothing'. Garcia nodded and winced rubbing at her wrist. "someone dismantle that damn thing." Garcia mumbles stalking off to the repair room. she managed to get in but could figure out how to fix herself with only one hand. "stupid fucking bitch." Garcia mumbled. "hell all this is Foxy's fault. stupid bastard." Garcia huffed.  
"um... excuse me..." Mike said from behind her. she turned her head to look at him.  
"yeah Mike?" Garcia ask.  
"want some help?" Mike ask. she paused then nodded and he fixed her hand up.  
"thanks." Garcia said. Mike smiled.  
"by the way, I think you just got on Foxy's good side. he was laughing when you left about everything you said to Mangle." Mike said, Garcia huffed.  
"like I need to be on his good side." Garcia mumbles. Mike smiles at her and she sighs. "I'm worried." Garcia admits.  
"why?" Mike ask.  
"because, if those kids don't like me before the end of the week, I'll spend eternity in a storage closet rusting all alone again. I don't think I can handle that again. I spent almost fourty-five years in storage before and I don't want to go back..." Garcia sighs.  
"talk to Foxy about it. he's been in storage twenty years while they try to replace him." Mike said. Garcia huffed and stood.  
"I don't need to talk to anyone, I just need those kids to like me." Garcia said and took off. Mike watched her go and so did Foxy, as he headed to make sure she was ok. Foxy looked at Mike.  
"is she ok?" Foxy ask. Mike sighed.  
"she's afraid of going back to storage if the kids don't like her. warm up to her. she said they were thinking of adding her to your show with you if the kids like her. she's supposed to be like your sidekick or something." Mike said. Foxy froze.  
"replace me?" Foxy ask. Mike shook his head quickly.  
"firstmate or something like that." Mike said. Foxy relaxed and nodded. "she spent over forty years in storage. she's afraid. they'll put her back in for eternity if the kids don't like her." Mike added. Foxy looked shocked.  
"over forty?" Foxy ask. he'd spent 16 years in storage by himself and it felt like forever! he'd spent 28 years all together, but twelve years he'd had his friends. he'd hate to have spent over forty years. "she had friends though right?" Foxy ask. Mike shrugged.  
"she kept saying she didn't want to be alone again, so I guess not." Mike replied. Foxy's ears actually drooped and he sighed. "make nice with her. she need's a friend whose been there before." Mike said. Foxy glared at him.  
"don' ye start comparin' me to her!" Foxy hissed. Mike held his hands up.  
"sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Mike said. Foxy grumbled and walked away. he paused when he heard a loud noise and a yelp. he raised and eye brow and opened the door. two eye's glared at him.  
"uh... I believe yer supposed to stand on yer feet, not yer head." Foxy said. Garcia continued to glare at him, then managed to get up. she dusted herself off.  
"what the hell do you think your doing in my room? ever heard of knocking? get the hell out!" Garcia glared. Foxy was shocked.  
"ok, sorry. geez." Foxy mumbled and left. Garcia glares at the door.  
"jerk." Garcia mumbled. Chica watched her Boss and boyfriend carry the unconscious body of Mangle.  
"wh-what are you going to do with her?" Chica ask. Freddy shrugged.  
"we're going to lock her in the safe room for now." Freddy said. Chica nodded and opened the door and they threw Mangle in. Foxy shook his head. had he already blown his chance to be here friend? he knew she needed a friend that had been through close to what she had and he was the only one to fit that posiition. he walked to Pirates Cove just as someone entered the building. the lights switched on.  
"Mike? Mike?!" a voice shouted. Foxy shook his head and walked up to the man. Mr. razbear smiled at him. "where's Mike?" Mr. Fazbear ask. Foxy shrugged.  
"busy." Foxy replied. Fazbear sighed, it was obvious Foxy didn't like him and would do anything to piss him off. "where's the knew one?" Fazbear ask. Foxy huffed.  
"the brats in her room." Foxy said. Fazbear frowned.  
"you don't like her?" razbear ask.  
"meh." Foxy muttered and lead the way. he pounded on her door. "hey! brat! boss is here open up!" Foxy shouted. the door flew open and a fist made contact with his metal snout. he yelpped and held his nose with a growl.  
"oops. sorry Foxy. guess I need to adjust that." Garcia said. "and fix the power on it. hm really did a number on your nose." Garcia said looking his nose over. Foxy glared at her. "what? I said sorry." Garcia huffed. she seemed to notice the man. "uh, you have a tiny being following you." Garcia said, nodding her head towards the man.  
"you must be the new animatronic!" Frazbear exclaimed.  
"names Garcia." Garcia replies with a nod. "and you are?" Garcia ask.  
"Fredrick Fazbear." Foxy said. Frazbear looked up at Foxy and shook his head.  
"Mr. Fazbear, if you will." Fazbear said. she chuckled.  
"only if you stop looking at me like your afraid I'll kill you." Garcia said.  
"I was actually thinking 'eat me'." Frazbear whispered lowly. Garcia gave a bark of laughter.  
"don't tempt me." Garcia warned and walked out of her room. Fazbear swollowed nervously and Foxy chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

"I might jus' get along with the lass after all." Foxy smirked. Garcia picked up Bonnie's guitar and strummed it, she smiled slightly and put it back down, seeing it had Bonnie's name on it.  
"you can play with it if you promise not to break it." Bonnie said, suddenly appearing behind her. she jumped and turned around.  
"geez Bonnie, give a girl a little warning." Garcia laughed. Bonnie chuckled.  
"sorry." Bonnie smiled. "seriously though." Bonnie said. Garcia bit her lip and picked it back up.  
"it's nice." Garcia said. Bonnie nodded.  
"they gave up with the toy guitars, they were too break able, my big clumsy hands kept crushing them." Bonnie said. Garcia smiled, being almost to small for the guitar. she positioned her fingers and played a song. Bonnie smiled watching her. "not bad newbie." Bonnie smiled. Garcia smiled and put it back down.  
"when you spend forty-five years in storage by yourself you pick up on a few things." Garcia said softly. Bonnie smiled at her.  
"eager to see a bunch of brats?" Bonnie ask with a smile. Garcia laughed.  
"more like eager not to be put back into storage." Garcia smiled.  
"what are they going to have you do today?" Bonnie ask. Garcia shrugged.  
"he said he'd tell me when he got here. I figure I'll probably be in the back." Garcia shrugged. Bonnie chuckled.  
"no one gets that lucky." Bonnie smiled.  
*that night*  
Garcia wasn't even warn out. she'd had fun, the most fun she'd had in years. the others looked tired slightly but had pretty much grown used to it.  
"not bad newbie." Bonnie smirked. seven birthday parties, and ironically, she'd been the life of all of them. Foxy watched her.  
"you have fun today?" Foxy ask. Garcia nodded and Foxy yawned.  
"tired old man?" Garcia smirked. Foxy growled lowly.  
"I may be ol' but I can still kick yer skidplate." Foxy huffed. Garcia laughed.  
"I can take you. anytime anywhere." Garcia said. the others gathered at the sidelines, watching.  
"oh yeah? bring it." Foxy said. Garcia before Foxy could move, kicked his ass faster then the speed of light and dusted herself off.  
"Auf Wiedersehen." Garcia smirked waiving. she turned and left. Foxy managed to put himself back together and watch her go.  
"damn." Foxy muttered.  
"I heard that." Garcia muttered. Foxy laughed. he watched her go.  
"so are you two on good sides now?" Chica ask. Foxy shrugged.  
"I'm not really sure." Foxy replied. a scream drew everyones attention and they all ran to Garcia's room. she was backed into the corner by three giant spiders.  
"beat it! go on! get!" Garcia screamed at the spiders. Mike stared at the spiders, almost bigger than he himself, and shivered. Bonnie stood protectively between him and the spiders, knowing they were poisonous. Garcia yelped and jumped to the beam. "you fucking narks!" Garcia hissed. the spiders climbed the walls. "of all the times I'm not in a storage with a gun to fucking shoot these things with." Garcia shivered. "someone kill these damn things!" Garcia whimpered. Bonnie pulled out a bat.  
"Freddy?" Bonnie ask. Freddy nodded and took the bat and swung it at the spiders. they hissed at him and charged. Freddy managed to kill them and Garcia fell on to the ground.  
"mother of fucking Fazbear pizza." Garcia grunted, wiping the spider guts off herself. Freddy turned to her.  
"what?" Freddy ask. she shook her head.  
"nothing." Garcia muttered. "spiders. just had to be spiders." Garcia shivered.  
"whats wrong with spiders?" Chica ask innocently.  
"you spend forty-five years locked in a room with spiders. nothing. but. spiders." Garcia shivered. Chica shivered.  
"sounds awful." Chica said.  
"it is." Garcia agreed, shivering slightly. "I hate spiders." Garcia said. she dusted herself off.  
"you spent forty-five years in storage with nothing but yourself?" Freddy ask.  
"and spiders." Garcia added nodding.  
"whoa." Freddy said.  
"yeah. i'm glad to finally be out." Garcia said.  
"why were you in storage so long?" Mike ask curiously. Garcia sighed.  
"thats a long story." Garcia said.  
"we got time." Foxy said. Garcia looked at him and the others and sighed.  
"feel free to sit down." Garcia said, sitting on the floor. everyone sat down and listened intently. the story lasted at least two hours. "but when they got me in they found my... glitch." Garcia said.  
"glitch?" Bonnie ask. Garcia sighed again.  
"while they were making me in the factory, they accidently crushed a human inside me. her innereds messed with my circuits and well once and a while, I go nuts and try to kill everyone... I nearly killed a couple people and they threw me in storage. the took me out only a few days ago to clean me up and send me here." Garcia explained. "they used to keep me tied up in a cage because they were afraid of me... they think they fixed the glitch." Garcia added.  
"what happens if Mr. Fazbear sends you back?" Toy Chica ask. Garcia's ears drooped.  
"I spend eternity in storage, tied up and rotting." Garcia replied. in that moment the mood in the room dropped. Foxy was the first to speak up.  
"then well jus' 'ave to make sure he doesn' get rid of ye." Foxy said. everyone cheered in agreement. Garcia smiled brightly.  
"thanks guys." Garcia smiled. everyone smiled back, even Foxy. they cleaned up her room and everyone left, but Foxy hung around a bit.  
"I'm sorry 'bout scarin' ye and throwin' ye." Foxy said. Garcia nodded.  
"it's ok. sorry for the rude things I said about you." Garcia replied. Foxy chuckled.  
"believe me, I deserved it." Foxy smirked. Garcia laughed.  
"we cool?" Garcia ask putting out a fist. Foxy fist bumped her.  
"yeah." Foxy smiled. he left and Garcia smiled. she layd on her bed and fell asleep.  
*few hours later*  
Garcia was unsure of how long she'd been asleep, but she woke to a scream. she raced down the halls looking for the producer of the scream. she found herself in the office, Mike laying on the floor unconscious. she knelt beside him.  
"Mike?" Garcia ask shaking him. the others raced in as she checked for a heartbeat. "h-he's having a heart attack!" Garcia exclaimed. Chica instantly got on the phone for 911. they watched the ambulance take Mike away. "what happened?" Garcia ask. the room grew silent and everyone looked grim.  
"go on Freddy. tell her about him." Bonnie said. Freddy shook his head.  
"no." Freddy said.  
"he's your brother." Chica said.  
"no he's not!" Freddy exclaimed.  
"fine! I'll tell'er!" Foxy hissed. he turned to Garcia. "many years ago when the first Fazbear pizzeria opened up in the late seventy's, there were two animatronics. Golden Bonnie and Golden Freddy. they were special as they could be worn by people or used as animatronics. it was a fun time, untill Freddy and the band came in. they were better then the suits, they were animatronic all the time, and no one had to sweat in the suits. so they were put in to the back." Foxy explained. "when the suits went missing, no one questioned it, untill the kids started going missing." Foxy sighed.  
"first a ten year old boy, Henry Jones." Freddy said softly.  
"then a eight year old girl named Carrie Fernando." Chica whimpered leaning on Bonnie.  
"next nine year old Anthony Nicholas." Bonnie sighed cuddling Chica.  
"they didn't notice the smell for a while, untill they got a new act in. mine." Foxy said. "I was a tribute to the missing kids untill they noticed the blood leaking out of all of us. they descovered Henry in Freddy. found sweet little Carrie in Chica. Anthony in Bonnie, and little six year old Timothy Keith in this suit." Foxy explained.  
"we were led to the back with promises of cake and toys and games to play." Freddy said.  
"but he abused us and stuffed us in suits." Bonnie added.  
"he beats us up and raped the girls, then threw us away like trash." Chica said tearfully. Garcia looked at them and turned to Foxy.  
"what about you?" Garcia ask. Foxy's ears drooped.  
"my parents dropped me off and abandoned me three days before I was killed. he led me to the back with promises my parents were back there." Foxy said. Garcia's ears drooped.  
"thats awful!" Garcia exclaimed. Foxy nodded.  
"he started out using the Golden Freddy suit." Freddy said.  
"I can remember his beady eye's." Chica said.  
"he laughed as he forced us to watch the rapes then killed us." Bonnie said.


	5. Chapter 5

"he ripped the endo skeleton out of Golden Freddy and stuffed another body in there. we don't know his name, he doesn't speak. he didn't rip the endo skeleton out of Golden Bonnie though. he re-enforced the locks and killed me." Foxy said. "they ordered the others to replace us and kids were stuffed into them too. after he killed Mona Charles, Toy Chica, we caught him. he moved to quickly though and the locks let go." Foxy said.  
"he was crushed to death inside the suit. now they both walk the halls. if Spring Trap, Golden Bonnie, gets his hands on a night guard, he kills them." Bonnie said.  
"but Golden Freddy is just a kid like us, only without the endo skeleton, he can't walk around. he appears in rooms and has killed many night guards by scaring them to death." Chica said. Garcia gasp softly.  
"he doesn't mean too. he just wants help. w-we've searched for an endo skeleton, but none fit." Freddy said.  
"it's awful watching him suffer." Bonnie sighed. Gracia's ears drooped and she snapped her fingers.  
"I, when I was human, used to build animatronics! maybe I can get the parts and make him and endo skeleton!" Garcia exclaimed. everyone brightened up slightly. Chica smiled.  
"come on let's go!" Chica exclaimed and dragged her to the spare parts room. Garcia looked at the extra skeleton and begain taking it apart. she was working in the mouth when the jaws clamped down on her hand and she screamed in pain.  
"FUCK! CHICA GET IT OFF!" Garcia screamed. the boys ran in.  
"what the hell?" Bonnie ask. Garcia turned to them.  
"get this off my hand! it's breaking my wrist! b-but don't break it!" Garcia exclaimed. Foxy carefully took hold of her arm, while Bonnie and Freddy grabed one side of the jaws. they managed to pry them off, nearly breaking them. "fucking Fazbear pizza!" Garcia exclaimed.  
"we don't have the parts to repair you..." Bonnie said. Garcia nodded and turned around.  
"this is going to be a little nasty, but I need you to help me." Garcia said.  
"do what?" Freddy ask.  
"first, pull up my fur. see that little red button?" Garcia ask.  
"yeah." Bonnie said.  
"push it." Garcia said. Bonnie reached out hesitantly and pushed the button. Garcia's back panel swung open.  
"now what?" Bonnie ask. Garcia paused a moment.  
"alright if my memories correct, there's a blue, green, red, yellow, and orange bundle of wires near my right shoulder." Garcia said.  
"yeah." Freddy replied.  
"okay, carefully disconnect those. don't rip them!" Garcia exclaimed.  
"hey Foxy, your hands are smaller come here." Bonnie said. Foxy came over and disconnected it. her arm dropped limp.  
"good. I thought I'd be dead by now so this is going great. now your going to have to disconnect my oil line from my main valve by turning the disconnecter in my upper torso." Garcia explained.  
"I did not get that at all." Bonnie said. Garcia sighed and thought a moment.  
"see that little tube with the black liquid?" Garcia ask.  
"yeah." Bonnie replied.  
"follow it over to the bundle of wires Foxy disconnected and twist the green knob to the left." Garcia explained. Bonnie did so and the oil stopped dripping on the floor. "now close the panel." Garcia said. Bonnie nodded and closed it. "now. I'll just have a dead arm until I can fix it, which is fine." Garcia said. Garcia looked her arm over. "fuck. now I can't do anything." Garcia sighed.  
"it's alright. I can order some new parts for your arm tomorrow." Mike said. Garcia nodded.  
"hey wait! you can just order a new endoskeleton." Garcia said.  
"we can't figure out what size fits in the suit." Bonnie said.  
"he's Freddy right? so just order a knew Freddy endoskeleton." Garcia replied.  
"he's taller." Freddy said.  
"Bonnie tall?" Garcia ask. they shook their heads. "then order one a little shorter then Bonnie." Garcia shrugged. Mike nodded.  
"I'll get them ordered and we'll have them before the end of the week hopefully." Mike said.  
"but what about your arm? we're on tomorrow and your arm is out of working order..." Chica said. Garcia shrugged with her good arm.  
"maybe Frank will give you a break. it was an accident." Mike said. Garcia shook her head.  
"probably not. he doesn't really seem to like me." Garcia said softly.  
"well, we'll just have to change his mind!" Freddy exclaimed. Garcia smiled slightly. suddenly Chica came back in.  
"hey! good news! I found you some parts for you arm! I got them from the old storage room!" Chica exclaimed. they quickly fixed her arm.  
"th-thanks. now lets see this Golden Freddy you were telling me about." Garcia said. they led the way and Garcia frowned at the empty suit. "you weren't lying. he did take out the endoskeleton... come on. help me get him to the spare parts room." Garcia said. she grabed his upper torso. Foxy obediantly grabed his feet.  
"he's not really all that heavy lass." Foxy said.  
"well I don't want to strain the parts." Garcia said. "they were just put in. it would be eaasy to strain them." Garcia added. Freddy took her spot.  
"then I'll get it." Freddy said. together the two boy's manuvered the body into the spare parts room. Garcia looked him over and measured him. "yeah, the one we were talking about should fit him." Garcia said. they nodded and left the room. Garcia looked down at the empty suit. "don't worry. we'll get you fixed up as soon as we get the parts in." Garcia said, then walked out. she walked right into Foxy, who quickly caught her before she fell over.  
"whoopsy. sorry there lass." Foxy said putting her back on her feet.  
"oh, th-thanks Foxy." Garcia replied. Foxy nodded and let her go. "so whats up?" Garcia ask. Foxy seemed a little awkward.  
"uh, we have a problem... and we thought ye might know what it was." Foxy said.  
"okay what is it?" Garcia ask. Garcia watched him as he suddenly turned human. "ca-can you all do that?" Garcia ask. Foxy nodded.  
"ye probably can too." Foxy said. Garcia tried and looked at up at him.  
"great. I thought I couldn't get any shorter." Garcia muttered. Foxy laughed and she glared at him. he stopped.  
"oh, sorry lass. it's okay." Foxy smiled. "I'm short too." Foxy said. "come on. you gotta come see the rest of the crew." Foxy said. Garcia nodded and followed him.  
"wow! you guys look amazing!" Garcia exclaimed looking at everyone.  
"your arm looks funny." Bonnie said. Garcia looked down.  
"oh, it's just covered in bruises. it's fine." Garcia replied, waiving them off. "Chica! don't do that!" Garcia laughed. Chica looked up from where she was bent over. "we can all see up your dress." Garcia giggled.  
"so?" Chica ask. Garcia walked over and whispered to her and she quickly stood. "oh." Chica said. Garcia smiled and looked around.  
"hey, where's Mike?" Garcia ask. they all looked around.  
"um... I thought he went with Foxy." Freddy said.  
"he didn' go with me." Foxy replied. Garcia frowned.  
"Mike?" Garcia called. an echoed yelp reached her ears. "sonds like Mikes in trouble." Garcia said. she took off running towards the sound with the other following behind. Mike felt like he was back in grade school again, being beaten up by bullies.  
"co-come on guys put me down!" Mike exclaimed. T. Bonnie and T. Chica laughed.  
"shake him Bon!" T. Chica giggled. T. Bonnie laughed and started shaking Mike.  
"pu-put me down! th-this isn't funny!" Mike cried. Garcia and the others, back in their animatronic forms, raced into the room.  
"put him down!" Garcia hissed.  
"or what?" T. Chica challanged.  
"I'll will be the unholy dead kid out of you." Garcia replied. T. Chica laughed.  
"bring it." T. Chica said. Garcia punched her hard in the face and caught Mike.  
"are you okay Mike?" Garcia ask. Mike nodded slightly and rubbed at his bruised ancles.  
"yeah, thanks." Mike sighed. Garcia nodded and sat him down, just in time for a fist to come smashing into her face. she cried out as her jaw came loose she turned and glared at T. Chica, grabing her by her neck.  
"stupid bitch!" Garcia exclaimed, her words slurred and screwed up because of her loose jaw. she turned her around and slammed T. Chica into a wall. she held her jaw and winced. Foxy walked over.  
"now hold on. I can fix that one." Foxy said. he quickly popped her jaw back into place. she yelpped slightly. "sorry." Foxy said. she nodded and held her jaw slightly.  
"i-it's okay. thanks." Garcia replied. Foxy nodded. Mike's alarm went off.  
"alright, later guys." Mike said. he left quickly.  
*next night*  
Garcia was passed out in Kids Cove with Foxy, they'd had a long and rough day. Garcia was missing an eye and her jaw and her tail. Foxy was missing an arm, an ear, and part of his leg. Garcia was leaned against Foxy's middle, passed out. Chica walked over.  
"Bonnie! I found them!" Chica exclaimed. Bonnie and Mike ran over.  
"god looks like it was rough in the Cove today." Mike said. Bonnie nodded.  
"I had to pry Foxy's arm from a kids hands." Bonnie said holding up the arm. Foxy snored himself awake. he groaned softly.  
"fuckin' kids." Foxy muttered rubbing his head. Bonnie knelt beside him.  
"you okay?" Bonnie ask.  
"no! those damn kids put us on sleep mode!" Foxy hissed.  
"but that has a two hour timer." Chica said.


End file.
